Ten Thousand Fists
Ten Thousand Fists, formerly known as Sheepling (although in terms of continuity the characters of Ten Thousand Fists and Sheepling are considered to be different), is MP for Yare Valley. He is also a former Prime Minister of both Democratia and Ostentia, as well as a former Speaker of the House. Sheepling Born in Misericordia Hospital, Sheepling grew up in a small farming community in The Trudeau Lands. After graduating university, he soon moved to a career in politics. Early on, he was a supporter of Villy Trebuchet's ME Party before he set up his own Sheepy Party. After he became Prime Minister with a weak majority, he failed to gain the support needed in parliament due to the influence of the Boo Party and soon resigned from parliament. (Sheepling later referred to his actions as throwing a 'hissy fit' during an episode of Ostentian World News, suggesting it is an event he severely regrets) Upon his return to politics, he shocked the world by joining the Boo Party. He served several terms for the party as Environment Minister and Deputy Prime Minister. During the final parliamentary term in Democratia, he was acting Prime Minister and many feel he was heavily to blame for the downfall of the country. During the war in Democratia that followed, Sheepling was a military commander in the Boo Armed Forces. Eventually, though, he grew remorseful of his brutal behaviour, realising that he had become mad with power, and he fled to the then country of Mearor. After the establishment of Ostentia, Sheepling vowed that he would never again stand in Parliament. Instead, he began producing Ostentian World News. Personal Life Sheepling currently lives on his ranch in East Mearor, but he also has an appartment in Epiphany and a holiday home in Valaxia. He enjoys many sports in his spare time and is said to be an avid fan of jazz music. In the future, he intends to write a semi-autobiographical book on the rise and fall of Democratia. Ten Thousand Fists Born in Smythii, Nashun, Ten Thousand Fists was the son of the prominent Nashunese politician John Fists. Just after his graduation, Nashun became part of Ostentia and his father retired from politics. Ten Thousand Fists decided to carry on the family tradition and ran for the parliamentary seat in Yare Valley, which he won. Unlike John Fists, a former member of the Nashun Liberal Party, Ten Thousand Fists remained an independent minister for most of his career. Eventually, after a string of successive two party elections conested between The Boo Party and The Fruit & Veg = Perfection Party, he founded The Let's Make It A Three Party Election For Once Party in order to liven up the political scene. Shockingly, The Let's Make It A Three Party Election For Once Party gained a majority in it's first term and Ten Thousand Fists became Prime Minister. It was a fairly quiet term, though, and Ten Thousand Fists eventually decided he would prefer to be an independent MP again as other contender parties began to emerge. At the end of his term as Prime Minister, he resigned as leader of the party and it eventually dissolved. In the following election, the speaker of the house Commoncold0 lost his seat in parliament. Under Parliamentary Plan C, Ten Thousand Fists replaced him as speaker. A few months into his tenure, however, Ten Thousand Fists was stricken by illness. When he struggled to fully recover from his illness, he decided to resign from the post for the good of parliament. He was replaced by Pokemaniac John Personal Life Ten Thousand Fists' main home remains in Nashun. There are rumours he was formerly engaged, but he has vehemently denied this and no evidence has been found to back it up. He is apparently a fan of many genres of music and in the past has been found singing to himself in his office. Sources say, though, that his singing voice isn't that good. At this point, he has no intentions of giving up his day job. Category:Members of Parliament